


Friends Won’t Be Friends

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Rami likes Joe helping him with his dance moves a little more than he thought he would
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	Friends Won’t Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarvesandtrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/gifts).



Rami is pacing his flat rented by the studio. He knows Joe is downstairs but for some reason it is taking forever for him to get upstairs. Rami should have just met him downstairs. Joe is probably making best friends with someone in the lobby or something. He’s very glad to be working with Joe again. He thinks their previous work experience and almost decade of friendship will be a real benefit. He has met one of the other band members at a table read, Gwilym Lee. Rami was impressed with how well he did just at that. He’s excited to get to film with him. Not quite as much as working with Joe again though. 

There’s a knock on the door. Rami almost slides on the wood floor and falls when he scurries to answer it. As soon as he opens the door, he’s nearly injured again by Joe’s bone crushing hug. Despite them being basically the same height, Joe lifts Rami almost off his toes a bit.

Rami laughs, “hi Joe.”

Joe sways side to side, still hugging Rami tight, “RAMI!” Joe pats his shoulder, “I’ve missed you.” 

Rami breaks the hug and steps back, “come one in.” 

Joe walks down the small hallway. Rami expects him to stop in the living room but Joe walks right through it into the kitchen. He opens a cabinet and pulls out a box of cookies someone stocked in there before Rami got here. Rami forgot they were in there. Joe comes back into the living room and plops down on the sofa. He shakes the box, “can I eat these in here?”

Rami laughs a bit, “sure. Go head.” 

Joe opens the box, gets out a cookie, and takes a small bite. Joe looks back towards the kitchen, “hope you don’t mind I’m going to hang out here all the time. I’m in a hotel room. Guess John Deacon doesn’t warrant a kitchen.” 

Rami half laughs and rolls his eyes. He’s been here already for a few months, practicing piano and getting voice lessons. He was in a hotel for that so he requested a kitchen cause he was already tired of take out. He doesn’t know if he’ll cook much. He had had suspicions that Joe might. Now that Joe’s here and they are starting rehearsals soon, it kind of hits Rami that it’s really happening. He’s playing Freddie Mercury.

“Hey” Joe breaks Rami’s thoughts, “what’s wrong?”

Rami considers shrugging it off but Joe has obviously already caught on. It’s hard to get anything by someone you’ve known for so long. Rami slides down on the sofa, making himself smaller, “I’m not sure if I’m up for playing Freddie. All this nervousness hit me all of a sudden. I start movement lessons this week.”

“Oh” Joe smiles, “They wouldn’t have picked you if they didn’t think you were up to the challenge. And I’m great at movement. I’ll help.” Joe wiggles his eyebrows at Rami.

Rami smiles back, comforted by Joe’s presence and willingness to help. “Thank you.”

Joe smiles wide, “anytime.” Joe stretches to poke Rami’s leg with his toes, “I’ve acted with you before and I know you’ll nail that part. You want to start talking in our accents?”

Rami puts on the Freddie accent he’s been working on, “you just want me to call you darling.”

Joe grins and shrugs, “I'm a simple man.” Joe stands up, patting Rami’s knee before he walks into the kitchen. He calls out to Rami, “Am I cooking for both of us?”

Rami laughs, “were you going to cook for just you in my kitchen?”

Joe turns around in the doorway, “maybe.”

Rami rolls his eyes, ‘that’s really nice, Joe.”

Joe laughs. He turns to go into the kitchen, but stops and turns back to Rami, “I’m really excited to be working with you again. See you everyday for months.”

Rami gets up and goes into the kitchen, grinning wide, “I already assumed that when you nearly fractured my ribs.”

Joe smiles at Rami, “good. Come in here. I’ll need your mouth.”

Rami stares at him in shock for a moment. Surely Joe doesn’t mean…

Joe smirks, “just to taste food as I cook.” Joe pauses briefly, “for now.” Joe winks at him. Rami really can’t tell if Joe’s joking or not. He finds himself hoping he’s not. 

++++++++

Rami is talking with Polly, their movement coach, towards the end of the day. He glances over towards Joe. He sees him giving Ben a hug. A foreign sensation tugs at his heart. He can’t place the emotion. He watches as Joe nuzzles against Ben’s neck. Rami inhales deeply. Why does this feeling jealousy? He shakes it off and turns back to Polly. There’s no reason for him to be jealous of Ben and Joe becoming friends. If anything, it will be better for the movie. Joe can be friends with more than just him. Rami quickly looks back. Joe has his head resting on Gwil’s shoulder. This time it doesn’t feel like friendship jealousy.

After practicing all day, Rami goes back to his flat. He’s not used to this much choreography. He’s worried he’ll forget all of it by the next day so he decides to practice some more. Just a few more times on his own. 

He’s dancing along to the YouTube video of Live Aid when Joe lets himself into the flat. Rami appreciates that Joe doesn’t ask any questions. He just starts doing his part too. 

When the part they’ve learned stops, Rami’s about to start it over but he just watches instead.

Joe puts his hand on Rami’s shoulder, “you can start it again if you want. I’ll practice it too.”

They end up practicing the part they know for a bit. Rami is having trouble doing one particular turn. Thankfully Joe doesn’t mind him doing that few seconds over a few times. 

On the third attempt that Rami doesn’t do right, Joe speaks up, “can I-“ He steps behind Rami, “move like-“ Joe clears his throat, “I’m gonna put my hands on your hips.” 

Joe puts his hands on Rami’s hips just like he said. Rami’s surprised how large Joe’s hands are. He’s never really paid attention. They feel large and strong against him. 

Joe speaks right by Rami’s ear, “try it again. I may move you.”

Rami moves and lets Joe position his hips. He likes how easier it is to give into Joe’s grip. He really likes it. A mental image pops of that makes Rami feel guilty. Of other ways, other situations, that Joe could maneuver his hips. Rami sucks on his bottom lip.

Joe steps around Rami to face him, “try it again.” He looks up at Rami’s face, “you okay? You look..sweaty.”

Rami nods quickly, “we are dancing.”

Joe just watches Rami for a second. Rami wonders if Joe can read his mind. Joe crosses his arms over his chest, “...right.” Joe smiles a little,”you want to do it again?”

++++++++

Rami brings out drinks for Ben and Gwil. They have the weekend off. They decided to all hang out together. After spending all day everyday together for a month, not being together seemed too odd. Joe is sitting in front of the TV looking at the DVD player.

Rami sits down in the chair. He sees a DVD in Joe’s lap but can’t see the title, “what did you decide on?”

Gwil looks over at Rami, smiling, “Joe decided for us.”

Joe picks up the DVD case and wiggles it over his shoulder so Rami can see. 

Rami sighs, “really?” Gwil and Ben try to cover their giggling. Joe had told them while they were in the kitchen that Rami probably sigh when he saw it.

Joe puts the first DVD in the player. He turns around and smiles at Ben and Gwil before sitting next to Gwil on the soda, “just wait until you hear Rami talking.”

Rami smirks over at them, “wait till you hear Joey’s sweet little accent. He’s such a soft baby.” Rami grins, trying not to laugh, “my favorite scene was sitting back watching him clean oily…” He gets cut off by Joe tossing a throw pillow at him.

Joe rolls his eyes, “good to know you were really having to stretch your acting muscles.”

Rami laughs, “you were miserable.”

“It was hot!” Joe pouts slightly as he readjusts his position to get conformfortable without the pillow he threw at Rami. “I’m delicate.”

Rami bites his lip, suppressing his laughter at Joe’s expression, “I didn’t think there was going to be enough sunscreen in Australia for his pale ass.”

Joe rolls his eyes, “my ass was just out for a second.”

“Sorry, what?” Gwil’s delight is clear in his voice, “we’re going to be seeing your arse?”

Joe mumbles, “maybe.”

Rami laughs silently, “it’s adorable.”

Joe pouts some more at that.

Ben looks around Gwil at Joe. He teases “aww what’s wrong, Joey?” 

“My ass…” Joe gestures to the TV that isn’t even playing that scene yet, “well I know it’s not much but I’m an adult. It’s not adorable.”

Rami sucks on his bottom lip some more.

Joe looks over at him and instantly knows he’s holding something back, “what?”

Rami shakes his head, “nothing.”

Joe leans forward, closer to Rami, “tell me it’s adorable again.”

Rami laughs, “it is! It’s like a tiny, very pale peach.”

Joe pushes himself forward and into the chair with Rami. He starts tickling him. Rami laughs while trying to squirm away from Joe. Joe has his head on Rami’s shoulder and is just enough on top of him that he can’t get away. After about a minute of Rami begging for Joe to stop through laughter, Joe sits in the chair with him. It’s an oversized chair to begin with. Neither of them are very large. Joe still ends up pressed against Rami’s side. Rami is glad he’s seen the show before because he’s unable to focus on anything other than all the spots Joe’s body is touching him. 

About halfway through the first episode, Joe shifts slightly and puts his hand on Rami’s knee. Rami tells himself it’s just Joe getting comfortable. Rami can’t help it. He keeps looked at Joe’s hand, checking its really there and not him daydreaming. Rami makes himself stop when he makes eye contact with Gwil after looking at Joe’s hand. Gwil just gives him a soft smile. Rami looks away bashfully, giving all his focus to the TV.

++++++++

Rami comes home from set one day, very tired. He doesn’t think he did that great filming today. He plans on practicing his dancing and movement so he can feel better about it tomorrow. 

He walks into the living room and finds something unexpected. He wants to be annoyed but he just can’t. Joe turns around and smiles at him.

Rami sits down in the chair, “how?”

Rami doesn’t have to finish his question. Joe smirks at him, “I have my ways.”

Rami looks at him through heavy eyes, “k”

Joe shrugs, “you left it unlocked.”

Rami looks towards the door, “it was very early.”

Joe walks back towards the bedroom. Rami moves down in the chair so he can rest his head against the back of it. He hears Joe shuffling in the hallway. He shifts so he can see what he’s up to. Joe is bringing the large mirror from Rami’s bedroom out into the living room. Rami tries to be discreet about noticing Joe’s biceps straining at the weight. Rami doesn’t remember Joe being this buff. He suspects he just hasn’t left himself notice before. Their friendship has been too important. 

Joe puts the mirror down. He puts his hands on his hips to see if this is where he wants it. He sees Rami looking at him in the mirror. He twists to look at him, “what?”

Rami shakes his head, looking up at Joe’s eyes, “nothing.”

Joe snorts, “in your words, “k””

Rami rolls his eyes and smiles, “why’d you bring this out here?”

Joe turns back to the mirror, adjusting it slightly, “so you can watch yourself dance more.”

“Great,” Rami says unenthusiastically, “I can watch myself mess up more. Does it really help?”

Joe gives him a soft smile, “you’ve been doing great. You’re just being hard on yourself. And yes! Why do you think all dance studios have them. Do you need me to call my mother?”

Rami smiles wide, “I like Ginnie.”

Joe laughs, “well now I’m not going to. It will just be a distraction. Was I wrong that you were going to come back to practice more?” Rami shakes his head. Joe smiles and extends a hand to Rami, “then up you get. I’ll do it too.”

They both get up and Joe starts the music. Rami thinks that Joe is being very kind and doing the moves for Freddie along with him. Rami knows the mirror will help. It’s helped him when they’ve been in a studio and he’s heard it before. He just can’t help watching Joe. It’s even harder to tear his eyes away when Joe starts wiggling his hips. It’s a nice wiggle. 

A laugh pulls Rami out of his thoughts. Rami looks up at Joe’s face. Joe shakes his head at Rami in the mirror, “watch yourself!”

Rami feigns annoyance, “fine.” He tries watching himself for a bit but he sees Joe move behind him. Joe puts his hands on Rami’s hips. Rami stiffens then steps away from Joe’s grip. 

Joe looks up. A confused expression is now looking back at Rami in the mirror, “what?”

“I..” Rami takes a deep breath, “just… please don’t.”

Joe nudges slightly closer to Rami, “it helped the other day.”

Rami turns around to face Joe, “I can’t”

Joe steps in close enough he could reach Rami’s hips again, but he doesn’t. “Why?”

Rami wonders if he should just tell Joe. They’ve been friends long enough that he doesn’t think it would mess it up. But what if he’s wrong. What if he tells Joe, Joe runs away, and then filming the rest of the movie is horribly awkward? Rami pleads, “can you just show me another way?”

Joe leans in. Rami doesn’t remember the last time they were this close. He looks Joe up and down. Joe’s always been attractive to Rami. Something about right now though. The attraction feels like it’s drawing him in. Joe smiles, “do you want me to talk to you about carrying food, like Polly?” Joe’s voice lowers, “or do you want me to touch your hips in a different way?”

Rami eyes dart up from watching Joe’s lips move, “what?” Joe doesn’t respond. Rami realizes that Joe knows Rami did hear him. Another beat, and Joe still hasn’t said anything. Rami sighs softly, all he can say is “Joe.”

Joe smiles, “Rami.” Joe has said his name countless times, but it’s never sounded like this. Like his lips are carassesing the letters. The smile is different too. It feels like everything in the room shifted.

Rami never considered Joe has feelings for him. The surprise is evident in his voice, “Joe?”

“Can I?” Joe slowly lifts his hands to Rami’s hips.

Rami smiles when he feels Joe’s hands on him. He raises his hand to Joe’s face, but stops right before he touches his cheek. Joe doesn’t back away so he cups Joe’s face. 

Joe smiles as he rubs his nose against Rami’s.

Rami closes his eyes, “Please, Joe.”

Joe closes the distance between their lips. Rami moves his other hand into the hair on the back of Joe’s head, curling his fingers in the curlier than normal hair. Rami wants more hands so he can touch Joe more places, hold him closer. He ops for putting one of his legs around Joe’s.

Joe breaks their kiss, resting his forehead against Rami’s, “how much are we doing today?”

Rami pants, “you can do whatever you want to me.”

Joe hums, “that’s dangerous.”

Rami thinks of all the possible things they could do. He swallows hard, “I’m ready for whatever. I think I’ve wanted you for a while. Probably the whole time.”

Joe kisses Rami, “I know I’ve wanted you the whole time.” Joe pulls off his own shirt before reaching between them to start on Rami’s pants. Rami reaches down to pull his shirt off. After Joe pushes down Rami’s pants and boxers, he stands back up to start kissing him again. 

Joe backs Rami against the wall as they continue to kiss. He turns Rami around to face the wall. Joe kisses the side of Rami’s neck, then his shoulder, and starts kissing down his spine as he lowers himself to his knees.

Rami rests his head against the wall for a moment. He looks down and realizes he can see Joe in the mirror that’s still there as Joe starts to kiss between his cheeks. Rami watches as Joe works at him with his lip, tongue, and then his finger. Rami starts moving against Joe’s finger. Joe kisses the back of Rami’s hip, “we should move to the bedroom.”

Rami is already naked. He gets in the middle of his bed while Joe starts taking his pants off. 

Joe is about to push them down when he looks up at Rami, “you’d better not call my ass adorable this time.”

Rami laughs, “no promises.”

Joe laughs despite himself, “fine.”

Rami sits up suddenly, “do you have a condom?”

Joe’s eyes widen, “mmm.” His face brightens, “yes.” He darts out of the room saying ‘wallet wallet wallet.”

Rami reaches into the nightstand to grab his lube. He sets it next to him then lays back down in the middle of the bed waiting for Joe.

Joe pops back into the room and freezes, “fuck.” Joe puts his hands on his hips, “that’s a good image. Can I take a picture?” Rami laughs and shakes his head. “No? Fine. Just give me a second.” Joe keeps just staring at Rami. 

Rami loves Joe looking at him like this but he’s growing impatient, “Joe!”

Joe scrambles onto the bed and hovers over Rami, “hi.”

“Hi.” Rami reaches up and pulls Joe’s head down to his to kiss him. Joe lowers himself so he’s pressed against Rami. Rami can feel both their erections against his stomach. He can’t believe he’ll get to feel Joe’s inside him soon. 

As they kiss, Joe gets the lube. He moves to his knees between Rami’s legs. He squeezes some of the lube onto two of his fingers. He slowly presses them into Rami, watching Rami’s face as he does. He curls and pumps his fingers, working Rami open enough for a third finger. 

Once Joe’s three fingers are able to slide in and out easily, Rami begs, “Joe. Please. I need you.”

Joe leans down to kiss Rami, “you sure you’re ready? You don’t want me to buy you dinner first?”

Rami laughs as much as he can with Joe’s fingers pressed against him, “You’ve been eating my food for months. That works enough for a dinner date for me.”

Joe chuckles, “fair enough.” Joe pulls his fingers out so he can roll on the condom. He lays down on top of Rami with one hand holding himself against Rami’s hole. 

Rami gives Joe a soft kiss. He moves one of his legs to Joe’s hip.

Joe slowly pushes in part way. Rami’s eyelashes flutter as Joe pulls back slightly and pushes all the way in. Joe puts his head next to Rami’s. Rami’s mouth is right by his ear. He can hear all the sweet noises he’s making as they start to rock together. 

Rami feels like Joe is touching every part of him. He can feel his fingers tangled into his curls, his lips pressed against his neck, his hips pushing against his. He can definitely feel his cock repeatedly hitting deep inside him. He wants it to keep going and going but it feels too good. His orgasm is building far too quickly for his liking. He talks between whimpering, “Joe. Joe. I’m. I’m going to. Too fast.”

Joe lifts his head from being nuzzled in Rami’s neck, “do you want me to slow down?”

Rami shakes his head, “no. Feels good. So good. I’m just going to come soon.”

Joe smiles wide, “we can go again later.”

Rami nods, “yeah.” He closes his eyes, “make me come.”

Joe kisses Rami, “of course.” He reaches between them to stroke Rami. It only takes a few times before Rami spills over Joe’s hands. Joe thrusts a few times more as Rami starts coming down and comes into the condom. 

Joe pulls out and falls onto the bed next to Rami, panting heavily.

Rami looks over at him, smirking, “you can buy me dinner our next day off if you really want.”

Joe laughs, “I’d like that a lot.” He rolls onto his side. He reaches out to brush his finger tips over Rami’s stomach, watching them move over the skin. He looks up into Rami’s eyes, “know what else I’d like?”

Rami smiles, “food now?’

“Well yes,” Joe grins, “but I also think we should be boyfriends. None of that casual dating shit.”

Rami smiles wide, “I have your parents phone numbers in my phone. I don’t think there’s any casual dating for us.”

Joe leans in to kiss him, “good.”

Rami kisses Joe again, “good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2 years of BoRhap!


End file.
